After the storm
by LuBr
Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5. Hints of DL and other Ocs
1. Blackout

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**I'm using the same names for my OCs as I did in "Lucy is in love", but this is not a prequel to that story. I just really like the names and thought that they fit with this story too :)  
**

*********************************************************************************

The news had reported that it was the biggest storm to hit the city in 30 years.

Don Flack sat at his couch eating a pizza, drinking a beer and watching a hockey game. It was one of his only night offs in a long time.

It had been almost three years since Jess had died, but still he rather take as many shifts as he could then to come home to an empty apartment. He was better, his friends in the force and in the lab were alwayd there for him. His family too. But he still felt lonely most of the time.

Suddenly there was a thunder and all the lights went out. The only light illuminating the room was the moon and the cars that passed in the street.

He reach inside a drawer and took a flashlight, he was walking to the kitchen to put the pizza box in the trash when he heard a scream coming form the hallway.

Grabbing the flashlight and his gun he opened his apartment door.

He pointed at the end of the hall with his flashlight and saw a pregnant woman leaning against a wall and holding her belly.

"M'am?" He asked walking towards her "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him, fear on her eyes " I think my water broke. I was going to take a cab, but the lights went out and I..."

She trailed off and grabbed her belly in pain.

"Can you walk down the stairs?" He asked her.

She looked at the dark stairs and shook her head "I don't think so"

"Okay. I'll call 911 but I think you need to sit down. C'mom we can wait in my apartment" " He helped her walk letting her support her wait on his.

"No" She said and looked up at him "That's very nice of you but if I'm having this baby here I want to do it in my own bed"

He chuckled "Now that you mentioned I think I would want that too"

Even in the dark and just the flashlights illuminating them he could tell that she was smiling.

They got inside her apartment and Flack noticed that there were still boxes on the floor.

He helped her get in her bed.

"I have to go to my place and grab my phone so I can call 911, are going to be all right?"

She nodded and he handed her his flashlight. "Here. Is there anyone you would like to call. Your husband or family?"

She shook her head "No husband and no family on the city"

He just nodded and left for his apartment.

A few minutes later he was back with his phone in his hand and an other flashlight.

"The city is a total mess because of the blackout but they are coming. Don't worry"

She nodded "Okay" She tried to sound okay but he could tell she was terrified.

"So you are my new neighbor?" He asked sitting in the edge of the bed next to her.

"Yeah" She smiled "Elizabeth Johnson" She held up her hand and he took it.

"Don Flak. 6B"

"Oh, you're the cop?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Mrs. Porter from 6D" She smiled "She loves you. She went on and on about how good looking you were and how thoughtful..."

He grinned "Yeah. I know. That gets me a lot of cookies"

Elizabeth chuckled

"Hey" He held up his hand "Have you tried them? They are fantastic"

She was laughing but her laugh stopped when an other contraction hit her.

"Okay?"

"Yeah" She said trying to smile at him "I moved here almost a week now. How come I haven't seen you here yet?"

"I do a lot of night shifts"

She nodded "Must be hard"

He shrugged "It's the job" he looked around the room. "Do you have any thing we can make the room brighter?"

"There are some candles in a box in the living room. I think is the one that says 'bedroom' "

Flack found the box and soon the room was illuminated with the soft lights of the candles.

With the candle lights he could see her face more clearly.

She had dark red hair and hers eyes looked like they were green but she looked really scared.

"You know" He said trying to calm her down "They teach emergency procedures at the academy"

"Yeah?" She smiled and looked up and locked eyes with him. Mrs. Porter was right she thought. He was very good looking "How many babies have you delivered?"

"None" He grinned and she laughed softly. Then he smiled at her "It will be fine Elizabeth. You'll have your baby in a safe and clean hospital"

She nodded "Okay" She looked at him "Will you stay with me until the paramedics arrive?"

He smiled "Sure"

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review :)  
**


	2. Drugs

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**Thank you for everybody who has reviewed or subscribed to this story. It means a lot :)  
**

*********************************************************************************

Elizabeth was trying to breath as another contraction hit her.

Flack was sitting by her side, letting her squeeze his hand.

She leaned back in the pillow once the contraction stopped.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked her.

She smiled and shook her head "No. I wanted to be a surprise"

"I don't think I could wait that long to know"

Elizabeth looked down at her round belly.

"I wanted something to look forward too. The earlier months of my pregnancy weren't exactly happy" Flack saw some sadness in her eyes "I needed something to make the birth special, to have a nice story to tell my kid"

"I think you got your wish" He said looking outside the window "Giving birth in the middle of a storm and a blackout...Pretty special" He grinned at her.

She laughed "You might be right" Her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh. Here comes another one" The contraction made her sit up and clutch her belly.

Once it was over she took a deep breath "They are getting really close Don"

"Don't worry" He said trying to ease her, but in reality he was starting to get worried too "The paramedics should be here soon"

She nodded "Okay. Then you are gonna have to distract me. Tell me something about yourself"

"What do you wanna know?" He asked smiling at her.

"I don't know. Work? Family? Love life?" She smiled "That is a good one, love life. I haven't had one in 8 months. And probably won't have one for another 18 years"

"I doubt that" He said "But there's not much to tell in that department"

She chuckled "Somehow I doubt that"

He looked down and she saw the change in his eyes "I don't date that much anymore. Night shifts don't really give you much time for that. My last girlfriend...She was a cop too. She was killed in duty"He was surprise with himself that he would tell her that.

"I'm sorry Don"

He looked up and gave her a sad smile "Yeah, it was almost 3 years ago"

They fell in silence and there's was only the sound on the rain in the window.

"What about you?" He asked braking the silence.

"What about me?"

"Work? Family? Love life?"

She smiled a little "Love life is pretty obvious" She patted her belly "Family is in Boston. Work...I'm a lawyer. I used to work for this law firm in Boston but here I'm gonna be working for the DA's office"

"Seriouslly?" He asked making a face at her.

"I knew you would not be very happy about that."

"Maybe we can become the first cop and lawyer ever to become friends" He said grinning at her.

"Until we work on a case together" She said smiling back at him.

They looked at each other for a beat and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Paramedics" Came a female voice from outside.

"The cavalry is here" He smiled at her and got up to go to the door.

He opened the door to find too paramedics with big flashlights in their hands "Detective Flack?" The woman asked him.

"Yeah"

He let then inside the apartment "Your neighbour is in labor?"

"Yes. Elizabeth Johnson. She's in her bedroom"

They walked inside the room and Elizabeth was having another contraction.

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm Rose and this is Fred. We're going to have a look at how your doing"

"It's Elizabeth" She said. Rose only nodded and began to examine her.

Flack had decided to wait outside the room.

The paramedics exchange a look before addressing her.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid there's no time for us to go to the hospital. Your already too advanced and with the traffic that the city is in there we could risk getting there too late and harming you and the baby"

"What does that mean? I'm giving birth here?"

"We will make sure your baby is safe" The male paramedic said. Don walked inside the room and the paramedics looked at him for help

Elizabeth looked at Don with a scared look on her face "It's okay. They do that all the time. Paramedics deliver healthy babies in weird places all the time" He looked at the paramedics for confirmations and they nodded.

She took a deep breath "Okay" She said and the paramedics started to get thing ready.

"Don" She looked up at him "I know I already asked you a lot. And we've just met but can you stay a little longer? Just until the baby is born" He knew she was trying to make a joke but he could see that she was really scared.

"I will" He said kneeling close to her bed.

"Detective, maybe it would be best if you sat behind her, helping support her back" The female paramedic said.

Don looked at Elizabeth for permission and she just nodded softly.

He help her sit up and sat behind her letting her put her weight on him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this with no drugs" She whispered and heard him chucke softly behind her.

"Okay Elizabeth, are you ready to meet your baby?" The paramedic asked.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review :)**


	3. Birth

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**I still don't know if this will be a prequel do "Lucy is in love". I'm starting ti think it will, but I'm not sure.  
**

*********************************************************************************

"Push" The paramedic instructed Elizabeth.

"Ahhh" Elizabeth screamed holding Don's hand tight.

She fell back to his chest breathing heavily.

"Your doing great Elizabeth, just a few more pushes" Rose said.

"I can't" She whispered, tears falling on her cheeks.

"Sure you can" Don said to her.

The woman said. "C'mom, breath"

Elizabeth did as she said.

"Now...Push"

As Elizabeth was concentrating on pushing the lights came back in the room.

"We can see a head" The paramedic smiled at her.

She breathed heavily.

"Just one more Elizabeth" Don said behind her.

"One more time Elizabeth....Push"

Elizabeth gathered all her strengths and pushed one more time.

Falling back tired on Don's chest.

"Oh, there he is" The paramedic said "It's a boy"

Elizabeth fell the tears falling in her cheeks.

"A boy?" She said smiling.

"Yes" The baby started to cry "A strong, beautiful baby boy"

Don helped her sit up straight to look at the baby.

"He's beautiful" She whispered.

"He is" Don said behind her.

She turned her head to look at him. They locked eyes for a moment. It was the first time they were seeing each other with the lights on.

"Thank you" She whispered.

He only smiled at her.

"Here's your baby" The paramedic handed her the baby wrapped in a blanket.

Elizabeth took her baby in her amrs and looked at her son.

He was so beautiful and all hers, she couldn't take her eyes from him.

"Hey there baby. I'm mommy" She kissed her baby's forehead.

From behind her Don watched the mom with her baby.

He had just experienced the birth not just of a baby but of a family.

"Now that the light is back we should get you two to the hospital" The paramedic said.

She looked up "Okay, can I hold him while we get there?"

The paramedic smile "Sure, but let me just take him while we get you in the stretcher"

Don and the male paramedic helped her and they took her to the ambulance.

When she was inside she saw that Don was in the sidewalk making sure they were all right.

"Don" She called out and he walked to her "Thank you. What you did for me today....I don't even know how to thank you. I couldn't have done this alone"

"I think you could" He said smiling at her "But your welcome. I'm glad I was there for you"

She smiled at him and then looked at her baby "I still can't believe he's finally here"

He came closer and looked at the baby.

"Take care of your mom, big guy" He ran a finger in the babys pink cheek.

He looked up to see the tears falling from her eyes and she didn't really knew why "Don..."

"Are you ready to go?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said and Don stepped back to let them close the door "See you guys later" He said to Elizabeth as the doors closed.

He watched the ambulance drive away and headed back to his place.

That night he slept better then he had in a long time.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review :)**

**Next: Elizabeth gets a special visit while she's in the hospital...  
**


	4. Name

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**Flack visits Elizabeth. Lindsay and Lucy make an appereance.  
**

*********************************************************************************

Since this was his day off Flack went to the toy store before going to the hospital to visit Elizabeth and her baby.

He wanted to buy something special for the new born and maybe some flowers for the new mommy too.

He knew she was new in town and that probably didn't know anyone yet, so he imagine she would enjoy the visit.

He was looking at stuffed bears when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Flack" He turned around just in time to be smacked in the leg by a running little girl.

"Hey there Lucy" He picked up the little girl "What are you doing here?"

"We are buying stuff for the baby."

"Ow, sounds like fun" He said tickling her making Lucy giggle.

He looked to his side to see a pregnant Lindsay walking towards them "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Buying a toy for me?" The exited four year old asked him.

Flack laughed.

"Now, we've talked about asking for presents Lucy?" Lindsay asked her daughter.

Lucy gave a dramatic sigh "We only do it on Christmas and birthdays and only if someone asks what we want. If they don't we should be happy with what they choose to give us, even if it's dresses" She said sounding a lot her mother did.

Flack laughed "Well, I tell you what: I'm buying a present for a friend of mine who had a baby boy. If you help me choose what to give him I'll buy you and your mom ice cream"

Lucy smiled "Okay"

Flack put her on the floor and she begin to look at the stuffed animals.

"What friend of yours had a baby? Someone at the station?"

"No" Flack said shooking his head "She's my new neighbour".

Lindsay nodded "How long is she been your neighbour?"

"A week"

Lindsay smiled "A week and your already visiting her in the hospital?"

He turned from the bears to her "It's not like that all right, we just met under special circumstances"

"What circumstances?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

Lindsay grinned "Try me"

Flack was about to respond when Lucy interrupted them.

"I found the perfect bear" She lifted the bears so that they could see it.

Flack looked at the bear and grinned "You're right Lucy, this is perfect. Let's pay for this and go get some ice cream"

###############################################

They were sitting at the dinner eating the ice-cream. Lucy and Lindsay sitting across the table from him.

"So, you had to help her give birth in the middle of the blackout?" Lindsay asked surprised.

Flack nodded "That's intense" Lindsay said.

"It was"

"So" Lindsay said taking a spoon of her ice cream "She's not married?"

Flack narrowed his eyes at her "Don't go there Mrs. Messer"

She smiled "Why not?"

"She already has a lot going on with a baby on her own, I don't think she's going to want a guy going after her"

"But you want to go after her?" Lindsay said smiling.

"I didn't said that" He said.

"Flack"Lindsay said softly "We know that sometimes we are a little pushy and meddling, but we do it because we care. We want you to be happy"

He looked from Lindsay to Lucy who was distracted painting her color book.

"I know and I appreciate Linds. But Elizabeth is just a friend. A new friend. That's all"

Lindsay nodded "Okay. Maybe we can meet her sometime"

Flack smiled "Maybe" He looked at his clock "I should go. Visiting hour begins in a few minutes."

He got up and rounded the table.

"Bye Linds" He bent down to kiss her cheek.

He went to Lucy side and kissed her cheek too "Bye, Luce"

"Bye Flack" The little girl said smiling and kissing his cheek with a strawberry ice cream kiss.

Lindsay watched him leaving the dinner. She hoped that this Elizabeth and her baby were what Flack needed to take away some of the sadness he still had in his eyes.

She turned to her daughter and smiled at how lucky she had been for the past years and how happy her life was.

"Think we should take some ice cream for daddy Luce?"

The little girl smiled at her mom "Yeah! And can we take some more for dessert?"

Lindsay pretended to think for a moment "Okay, your were such a good older sister today helping me with the shopping, I think you deserve it"

"Yay" She stood up on chair and hugged Lindsay "I love you mommy"

Lindsay laughed and hugged her back "I love you too, pumpkin"

###############################################

Elizabeth woke up from her nap when a nurse walked inside her room.

"Hello mommy, it's time for luch" The nurse said.

"Great. I was starting to miss him" The nurse handed him the baby.

"I should tell you your son is the star of the nursery. All the nurses love him. We never had such a sweet calm little boy"

Elizabeth smiled "Lucky me"

The nurse smiled back "You got that right" She winked at Elizabeth and helped her breast feed.

After they were finished Elizabeth placed the baby on her shoulder to make him burp.

"You are doing really well Elizabeth" The nurse reassured her.

"Good. Because I have no idea what I'm doing" She smiled.

In that moment they heard a knock on the door.

Flack walked inside the room "Can I come in?"

Elizabeth was surprised that had gone to see her.

"Sure"

He walked inside the room.

The nurse looked at him and then at Elizabeth"Well, since you have a visitor I'll come back later to get him"

"Thanks" Elizabeth said as the nurse left the room.

"So, how are you guys doing?"

"We doing great" The baby chose that time to burp.

Elizabeth and Flack laughed "As you can see we are very healthy" Elizabeth said.

"I brought presents" He handed her the flowers. She smiled "Thanks"

"And for the big guy" He reached inside the bag and took out a teddy bears wearing a Ranger's jersey.

"Ranger's huh?" She smiled taking the bear.

"Well he's a New Yorker" Flack said simply "So, does he have a name yet ot is still just baby"

She shifted the baby so that he has cradled in her arms "This is James, named after my favourite grandfather"

Flack came closer "He does look like a James. James Johnson. Sounds like someone important" He smiled.

"Actually" Elizabeth said "I was thinking more like...James Donald Johnson"

Flack look at her surprised.

"If you hadn't found us on that hallway, we might not have been here today. I don't know how I could ever repay you, so this is my way of honoring what you did for us"

Flack looked down at the baby and felt a a strange felling on his chest. The baby opened his eyes and blinked at Flack, he had Elizabeth's eyes.

He looked up and looked at her. "Thanks Liz"

She smiled at him not missing the nickname and she could feel her eyes starting to wather "Thanks for visiting us"

He smiled back.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Please read and review :)**


	5. Good Intentions

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

* * *

_ONE MONTH LATER..._

Flack walked inside teh conference room to get the latest report on the case. Danny and Lindsay were also there.

"Hey, anything new?"

Mac was hanging up his cell phone "We had some development. The DNA we found at crime scene came back positive to the guy's girlfriend"

"We also founf her DNA on his fingernails" Lindsay finished.

"ADA Johnson is coming to bring the warrant to her arrest" Danny said.

"ADA Johnson?" Flack asked confused.

At the same time Elizabeth walked in the room.

"Det. Taylor. I'm the new ADA. Elizabeth Johnson"

"Nice to meet you counselor" They shook hands.

"This are Det. Danny Messer, Det. Lindsay Monroe-Messer and Det. Don Flack"

"Nice to meet you" Elizabeth eyes passed trough the couple and then stopped at Flack's face "Don, hi. I didn't know you were in this case too"

"You two know each other?" Danny asked.

"I'm his neighbour"

"The one that had the baby?" Lindsay asked,

"Yeah" Elizabeth smiled while she reached inside her brief case "And here's the warrant for the girlfriend"

Mac took it "Thank you. Stella and I are going to pat her a visit" Mac left.

Elizabeth turned to the other detectives "Is there anything else you need us for?"

"Where's James?" Flack asked and all eyes turned to him.

"He's home with the sitter" Elizabeth said surprised.

"What sitter? You don't know anyone in the city"

"I hired an agency"

"What?" Flack said "You hired an agency? You know how dangerous that can be?"

Elizabeth began to get angry with him "I did research Don. I looked on line for the best agency in the city. I asked for reference for the sitter they were going to send. I even had a guy on the DA's office do a background check on her"

They stared at each other both of them fuming.

"What agency did you get?" Lindsay asked.

They both turned to her breaking the eye contact.

"It's called Baby Care" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, they're cool, we use them all the time" Lindsay said. When she saw the look Don gave her she shrugged "What? We do"

"Okay" Don said lifting his hands "But shouldn't you still be on maternity leave?"

This time Elizabeth really got angry with "Yeah, I should. But I can't. I'm only working part time for now but I have to work to support my son. I don't have anyone to help me do that. Think that if I could choose between going back to work and staying all day with my son I wouldn't choose James? But I don't have a husband to work while I do that"

"Look, I'm sorry Elizabeth I just thought that maybe you needed.."

"You know what Don? What I need is a friend. That's what I need right now. That's what James and I needed you to be. What I don't need is another person judging me on how I'm living my life and raising my son"

She grabbed her purse and turned to Danny and Lindsay "It was nice meeting you"

"You too" They said and she walked out of the room.

"Well" Lindsay said "You didn't handle that very well"

Danny chuckled "You think"

"I was just worried about them, I know she's struggling to raise James all by herself"

"Maybe you should tell her that" Lindsay said "Volunteering for some baby sitting might help too"

Don sat on the chair across from them "You think she'll forgive me?"

Lindsay and Danny shared a look "I think she will" Lindsay said "You were a little rude and mean but your intentions were good"

Don nodded "I'll better go try to ID our mystery guy. After work I'll stop by her apartment to apologize"

He left the room Danny turned to his wife.

"You think something will happen between those two?"

"Weren't you in the room just now?" Lindsay asked him with a smile "Something is already going on"

They smiled at each other and went back to the photos they were analysing.

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	6. Apology

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**

* * *

**

After he left work Flack stopped by a restaurant and bought a Pepperoni Pizza and went back to his building.

He knocked on Elizabeth's door.

A few moments later she opened but instead of letting him in she stood by door with arms crossed.

"Hi" He said

"Hi"

"I uh...I brought a peace offering" He lifted the pizza box "And an apology"

She looked at the box and then at him "Come in"

He entered the apartment and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" He began "I shouldn't have spoke to you like that. I know you would never put James in danger"

She turned to look at him "It's okay Don"

"No, it's not. I was out of line and I'm sorry"

She smiled "Apology accepted" Their eyes met for a moment and Elizabeth was the first one to look away.

"I overreacted. You were just worried about us" She looked down at her hands "It's just that...When I got pregnant James father...Well, let's just say that having him on my own wasn't really a choice and when I got the job and decided to move here I got a lot people telling me I was making a mistake. That I shouldn't do it"

Flack nodded "You don't have do explain yourself to me Liz"

"I know, but I want to" She smiled "Thank you for the pizza I'll get some plates"

As she was turning to get he plates the sound of a crying baby echoed in the room.

They looked at each other and smiled. As Elizabeth was betting ready lo leave Flack stopped her.

"I'll go get him if you want"

"You don't have to..."

"Hey" He said walking backwards outside the kitchen "I have three nephews and one honorary niece. I know how to do this"

She smiled at his retrieving back.

She began to pick up the plates as she heard him talking to James in the baby monitor.

Her heart did a small twist that she couldn't really figure out why. It was like a longing at something she didn't knew she was missing.

Moments later they walked inside the kitchen

She turned and is was like her heart was being twisted all over again.

Flack stood there holding her son against his chest and supporting his little head with his hand.

James wasn't crying anymore and he was tilting his head up and trying to see who was holding him.

"I guess he just wanted to be included in the party"

Elizabeth smiled and reach out to take James. Having Don in her kitchen holding her baby like it made her feel too much stuff.

"Hello sweetie" She took him and kissed his cheek and holding him against her chest.

"Let's eat then" They sat in the kicthen table and ate their dinner as Elizabeth placed James in the stroller next to them.

Afterwars they sat on the couch and talked for a while.

Flack looked down to see that James had fallen asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

"I guess we should all follow James" He said smillign at her.

She yawned before she could hep herself and laughed "I guess so"

Flack got up from the couch "Don't worry I'll let my self out"

Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek and the top of James head.

"Good night"

"Goodnight" Elizabeth whispered and watched him opening the door and walking away.

In her arms James sighed in his sleep.

"That's exatly my feeling James" Elizabeth said troking his back.

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	7. Favor

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**

* * *

**Flack was sitting on his couch watching TV and eating his lunch when there was a knock on the door.

When he opened he saw Elizabeth holding a car seat where James was sleeping and a diaper bag in her shoulder.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Hi" She said "I need a favor. A big one"

"What is it?" He asked letting them in the apartment.

"I know this is your day off, but the sitter has the flue and I need to be in court in like" She look at her watch "Ten minutes ago. Can you look after James until I get back?"

"Sure" Flack said taking the car seat from her hand.

Elizabeth sighed "Thank you so much Don. I'll pay you back. I promise"

"Don't worry about it Liz"

"It's just until 5p.m...I think"

She passed him a piece of paper "This is a list of all my numbers. From my office and from my cell"

"Okay" Flack said taking it.

"He takes a while to drink the formula, but he will eventually"

"Got it"

She kissed his cheek "Bye baby" James didn't even stirred.

"If his too cranky after he wakes up you can turn on the TV while he eats. He really likes to listen to The Discovery Channel. You have the spare key to my apartment, right? So if he needs anything you can go in. I have a first-aid key that's in the cabinet..."

"Elizabeth" Flack said taking her by the shoulder and leading her out of the door "He'll be fine. If I have any questions I'll call you. Now go to work"

"Right" She said looking past his shoulder to the sleeping baby "Bye" She went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly "Thanks again"

She turned to leave and Flack closed his apartment door smiling.

He sat on the couch in front of the baby "Man, you really are cute" He said to the sleeping baby.

He then spent the next few hour catching up on same paperwork when James started to cry.

"Hey, buddy" He said taking the baby from the car seat "No need to do that. Are you hungry?" He brought the baby to his chest and he was now sobbing softly. "Let's see about getting you something to eat"

He grabbed the bottle with the formula ans heated up.

He sat on the couch and began to feed him.

Flack watched him take the bottle and looking up at him blinking "You have your mom's eyes. Big and green"

James blinked at him.

"All right" Flack took the remote and turned on the TV on ESPN "I know your mom said you like The Discovery Channel but is just us guys now. You can be honest with me and say you like this much better"

James just continued to eat his bottle and blinked at him again.

"See. I knew it"

They spent the rest of the day playing and watching TV. James specially liked to play Peekaboo which made him giggle every time.

At one point they went to the grocery store and Flack had James in the baby carrier.

The woman in the cashier smiled at them "Oh, your son is adorable" She touched James cheek "Does he look like your wife?"

Flack didn't took the time to correct her "Yeah"

After they went back to the apartment Flack fed him again.

But as he was getting him to burp James threw up.

"Oh, man" Flack said swearing "Don't tell your mom I said that"

Flack took off his dirty T-shirt.

He then changed James clothes and sat back on the couch.

James yawned soundly then.

"You're tired too huh?" Flack said "Let's lean in here for a while"

He leaned on the couch putting James on his bare chest and turned on the TV, this time on The Discovery Channel.

After a few moments the where both sleeping

* * *

Elizabeth came back from work.

She knocked on Flack's door but got no answer. She went to her apartment and took the spare key they had given each other in case of emergency.

When she opened the door she saw that Don was sleeping on the couch. He was wearing only jeans and his chest was bare. He wasn't wearing any shoes either.

James was sleeping on his chest. Going up and down in sync with Don's breathing.

She went closer and crouched next to them.

She ran a finger on James cheek and kissed his temples. Her gaze then went to Don sleeping face.

He was so handsome, she thought. He began to stirred and she almost jumped.

Don opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Before neither of them could speak anything Elizabeth leaned in kissing him.

His lips were warm and when he lifted his head a little to give pressure to kiss she realized what she had done and pulled back.

"Oh my god" She whispered putting a hand on her lips and getting up.

"Liz" He said quietly changing into a sitting position trying not to wake up James in the process.

"I'm sorry for doing that" She whispered reaching out and taking James from him.

"You don't have to apologize" Don said getting up.

She was trying to pick up James things unsuccessfully.

Don helped her gather the stuff.

Elizabeth placed James in the car seat again and turned to him.

"Can we forget I did that?"

He looked at her "If that's what you want"

She looked down "It's not really about what I want. Is more about what I need to do right now"

He nodded "Then it's forgotten"

She nodded "Thank you again for what you did today"

Elizabeth and James left his apartment and Don sat back on the couch.

He had a feeling he wasn't really going to forget that kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	8. Luck

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note:This is something that has been on my mind for a while now. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. But here it is, hope you'll like it**

**

* * *

  
**

Flack was called to a crime scene the next morning but his mind was still on Liz and that kiss they had shared, but he was doing his best to keep focused.

"What's up with you, man?" Danny asked.

"Nothing" Flack said snapping back to reality.

"From your face it doesn't look like nothing. It looks like it's a chick. Maybe a red haired one?"

"Shut up"

Danny chuckled "If that's you answer then I'm right"

Flack sighed "Look, it's not her all right? It's me. I need to put aside whatever is that I'm feeling right now"

"Why?" Danny asked "She's nice, pretty, single. And you haven't been this way about anyone since..."

Danny didn't finish but Flack knew what he meant, he meant since Jess. And he was right.

"Things are too complicated for her right now and I'm not even sure I'm ready to do this again"

Danny patted him in the back "Sometimes we have to take a chance even if we're not ready and the timing is off. In the end is worth it"

Danny looked past him and Flack turned to follow his gaze. A pregnant Lindsay stood with Hawkes processing an abandoned car.

"You were lucky" Flack said looking back at him.

"Yes, I was" Danny said smiling "But you have to make your own luck too"

He walked away to process the body while Flack was left thinking about what he had said.

* * *

After work Flack knocked on Elizabeth's door. She opened with James in her arms.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Do you wanna come in?"

"No" Flack said "I want to invite you and James to a barbecue on Saturday"

"Don..." She began

"It's just a barbecue Liz. There will be other kids there and It's a chance for you be around other grown-ups"

She couldn't hep smiling "So, it's not a date?"

He grinned "How much of a date it would be if you kid is going too?"

She looked at James who had his eyes focused on Don.

"Okay. We would love to go with you. Right, James?"

The baby flashed Don a toothless smile and they laughed.

"All right. You guys be ready at 11a.m." He leaned in kissing her cheek before she could react "Bye"

He turned to walk to his apartment.

Elizabeth was laughing when she closed the door.

"Oh, James" She said to her son "We are totally lost aren't we?"

The baby just smiled at her again.

* * *

**Author's note: Keep reading and Reviewing :)**


	9. Happy

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I hope this is worth the wait :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Flack knocked on Elizabeth's door at exactly 11a.m., after a few seconds she opened the door with James in her arms and a diaper bag on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Almost" She handed him the diaper bag and went back inside coming back with another bag for James plus her own purse.

"Does he really need all this?" He asked taking the car seat too.

She looked up at him "I don't know what they'll have at the barbecue"

He smirked at her. He knew exactly how new parents where about this, he saw it with his siblings and with Danny and Lindsay.

"Okay" He said taking all James stuff from her "Let's go"

* * *

They arrived at the NYPD barbecue and Flack introduced her to everyone. She knew some of them from working as an ADA and everyone was very nice to her. A lot of the women praised her for how sweet and cute James was. Elizabeth was surprised by how calm James was around new people, he let people hold him and play with him without crying or fussing.

She was watching him with Stella when Lindsay came up to he ans sat next to her.

"Hi" She said smilling "Is Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah" She smiled too.

"James is adorable"

"Thanks" She smiled "Lucy is very sweet too"

They looked over to where Stella and James where, Lucy had joined them and Stella was saying something to her that made her giggle and touch James hand.

"When are you due?" Elizabeth asked looking at her round belly.

"Five more weeks" Lindsay said with a sigh.

"Those were the longest five weeks of my life" Elizabeth said.

Lindsay laughed "I know what you mean. When I had Luce I swore no more babies, but then this one happened and we couldn't be happier" She said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back but something in her chest hurt when she heard how easy Lindsay could use the word "we" and Elizabeth wished she could some day do the same.

"I wanna say something that Danny told me not to, but I don't care" Lindsay said to her "I think is great that Don brought you here and I really think you are just what he had been waiting for"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn "Is not really like that"

Lindsay cocked her head "Okay, then but just so you know, it really should be like that"

Elizabeth was about to say something when Lucy came running to me them "Mommy, mommy. Elizabeth has a real baby"

"Really?" Lindsay pretended to be surprised and smiled at Lucy.

"Yeah" She nodded making fer curly pigtails go up and down "He's name is James and he is a_ real_ baby not like the one in there" She pointed to Lindsay's belly.

"Luce, we've shown you the pictures. In here there is a real baby"

Lucy rolled her eyes "I know, I know but she is in there and all I can do is talk to her. James is really here and Stella said I have to wait a few months to play with him but me and Stella did the peekaboo and she laughed" Lucy said proud of herself and turned to Elizabeth "When James is older can I come and play with him?"

"Off course" Elizabeth said.

"Yay" Lucy said happily and turned away to go play with some of the older kids.

"I swear I have no idea where she gets this much energy" Lindsay said with a smile.

"She's a sweetheart" Elizabeth said.

"I know things are complicated right now Elizabeth" Lindsay said turning to her "I know what is like being scared of raising a kid alone, but Don is a really great guy. He's one of the good ones and I really think you too could be really great for each other"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She looked over to where Don stood, next to the grill holding a beer and laughing at something a young police officer was saying. Like he was sensing her gaze he turned his head to her and gave a small grin. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he turned back to the young man.

* * *

After rescuing James, Elizabeth out him on his stroller and rolled him to where Don sat at a pic-nic table.

"Hey" She said.

"I thought you two where going to ignore me all day" He said but he was smiling.

"What can I say? The ladies can't keep their hands away from James"

Don laughed "Tell me about it"

She smiled at him "You think you can watch him while I go get some hot dog?"

"Sure. And make that two"

She smiled while she walked away.

"Are you having fun?" He asked James who gave a yawn

Don chuckled "That much huh?"

He was distracted with James and didn't noticed the man approaching him.

"Don" When he heard his name he looked up to see Jessica's father standing next to him.

"Hey, Cliff" He got up and shook hands with the older man.

"How are you doing son?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Good. And is this one yours?" He said looking inside the stroller.

"No" Don said fast "He's from a friend I'm just watching him"

Don pointed to the line where Elizabeth stood looking curiously at them.

Cliff waived and she waived back.

"You know, Jess really liked you Don"

Don felt a lump in his throat "I know"

"And she would have wanted you to be happy. It's been three years"

Don only nodded.

"It's okay to be happy. It doesn't mean we loved her any less or that we forgot her. Remember that Don" Cliff patted him in the shoulder waved one final time at Elizabeth and left to join his buddies.

* * *

After the barbecue they went back home. James slept in Elizabeth arms exhausted.

They entered her apartment and she whispered to him "I'll put him in his bedroom and I'll be right back"

Don nodded.

He went to the window and looked outside the window at the New York night. Cliff's words wouldn't get out of his head.

He heard her footsteps coming back to the living room.

"Don" She asked softly "Are you okay?"

He turned to her and without saying anything walked over to her leaned in capturing her lips with a kiss

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I know, bad ending but I promise I'll update fast.  
**

**Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Kiss

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: Just something that's been on my minf for a while now**

**

* * *

  
**

The kiss was growing deeper and hotter, Don's hands were in the small of her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling backwards.

After a few moments they pulled away.

"Wow" She said looking uo at him.

"Yeah" He said touching his forehead in hers "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head.

He leaned again for another kiss walking her backwards until they reached the couch.

They kissed for a few more moments, their hands everywhere, like a teenager couple in her sofa.

The making out was interrupted by a sound of a crying baby echoing trough the baby monitor. They pulled away instantly.

"Crap" She whispered getting up to go to James room.

"Sorry about that" She said before she left she turned to him "I'll be right back" She told him smiling.

When she entered the baby's room, he was still crying.

She picked him up and began to rock him.

"Look" She said to James "I know boys don't like the idea of their mothers making out, but I could use a break here kid"

In the living room Don chuckled softly hearing her trough the baby monitor.

James cries slowly became a whimper and soon he was sleeping again.

She put him back on the crib before returning to the living room.

When she got there Don was sitting in the sofa staring at her TV.

"Is he all right?" He asked.

She nodded "Just fussing"

He nodded and smiled "I'm gonna say something right now, but I don't want you to freak out"

She nodded "Okay"

"I think we should call out the night. Not that I don't want to stay" He said quickly "Believe me, I want to. But right now I think is best that we say goodnight"

She nodded "Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Does all of this has to do with the man you were talking to in the barbecue?" You are acting weird ever since you saw him"

"He was Jess father"

She was surprised "Oh, I see" She looked down.

"No" He walked to her "Is not that" He touched her cheek so that she would look at him "Talking to him made me see that I have to move on. That I'm ready to move on"

He kissed her softly "I wanna do this right. I think we deserve that. Let me take you out on a date"

"A date?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Tomorrow night dinner and a movie?"

"I need a babysitter"

"If you say yes I'll find you one"

She smiled "Yes"

He cupped her face and kissed her hard "I'll pick you up at eight" He kissed her again "Good night"

He left the apartment leaving a grinning Elizabeth behind.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I know, bad ending but I promise I'll update fast.  
**

**Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	11. Date I

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: Just something that's been on my minf for a while now**

**Sorry I took me a month to update. I'll try to update the part II of the date soon**

**

* * *

  
**

In two separate apartments in the same building, both Elizabeth and Don were getting ready for their date. He had told her to wear something casual, so she decided to wear jeans and a purple sweater with a white tank top underneath. She finished the look with her black leather boots. She had bought them just before she got pregnant with James and never had the chance to wear it.

At 8p.m. Don knocked on her door.

After a few seconds she opened the door. He looked at her from head to toe and grinned at her "Wow" he said "You look great"

She blushed a little "Thanks. You look great too"

And he did in jeans, a grey T-shirt and a black jacket.

"So, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" She went inside and after potting on her jacket she picked James.

"Did you get a sitter?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we're taking him to her house"

"Who is she?"

"You'll see when we get there" He winked at her.

They drove for a few moments until they arrived at a house in Queens.

"We're here" Don said helping her take James out of the car.

They walked to the front steps of the house.

A older woman opened the door. She had a dark hair and Don's blue eyes.

"Hey mom" Don said hugging her

Elizabeth was surprised as she watched the woman hugging Don "It's so good to see you. I feel like I never get to see you properly"

"And you must be Elizabeth" Before she could react she was being hugged by Don's mother.

"And this little one must be James" Without even asking she picked the baby up from Elizabeth's arms.

"Aren't you handsome" She said holding him high.

"Thank you for taking him Mrs. Flack" Elizabeth finnaly said.

"It's not a problem sweetie. You two go on and have fun. James and I will be fine, won't we sweetie" She said to the baby now.

"We'll be back soon mom" Don said kissing her cheek.

"Take as long as you want. We'll be fine" She winked at them before closing the door.

When they were alone Elizabeth turned to Don.

"What?" he asked when she eyed him.

"You could have told me the baby sitter was your mom"

He grinned "Sorry, but she offered when I mentioned to her"

"You talked to your mom about me?" She asked when they were walking back to the car.

He stopped and leaned in to kiss her.

"Of course I did" He said when they pulled away "I have a hard time thinking about anything else and she noticed it"

Their faces were inches apart and she was still trying to catch her breath back after the kiss.

"Me too" She said breathless "The 'thinking about you a lot' part"

He grinned and kissed her again "Ready for our date?"

She nodded and he took her hand leading her to the car

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	12. Date II

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: Part II of the date is finally here. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**UPDATE: When I first uploaded this chapter I did not give credit to where I got the inspiration. I got it from Deirdre Martin's book "Body Check" in wich the couple goes on a very similar date. The reason I used this scene from the book was because when I read it I couldn't stop picturing Eddie Cahill's face on the hero :) So, now credit it's been given.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Elizabeth asked

"Nope" Don answered not taking his eyes of the road.

She smiled at his profile "Fine"

He grinned "Don't worry you'll like it"

They hadn't drove that far away from his parents place until he parked.

"We're here"

"Already?" She asked trying to figure out where they were.

"Yeah" He walked out from the ca rand she did the same.

"Where are we?" She said as Don took a bag from the trunk of his car.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" He took her hand and walked to the building.

When they got inside an old guy greeted them "Hey Donnie" They shook hands "Long time huh?"

"Sorry Carl, fighting crime is a full time job" He gestured to Elizabeth "This is Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you" She dais and they shook hands.

"Donnie always had a way with the pretty girl"

"All right Carl, she doesn't need to hear that"

Carl chuckled "Well, you guys have the place for yourselves, just lock up when you leave" He tossed the keys to Don.

"Thanks Carl"

The old man left and Don lead her inside the place.

"Here we are" He opened the door to reveal a big ice rink.

"An ice rink?" She asked

"I used to practice hokey here when I was a kid"

He saw her face get worried.

"Is every thing all right. Didn't you like my surprise"

"I did is just that..." She sighed and mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't hear you"

"I can't skate" She said hurried.

He looked surprised for a moment and then he chucked. "That all right , I'll teach you"

He walked to a bench and opened the bag revealing two pairs of skates.

"Sit" He told her and then he began to remove her shoes 'Nice boots" He said looking up at him with a grin. He then put the newer skates on her.

"You bought me new skates? How did you know what my size was?"

"I might have looked in you place when you weren't looking"

She smiled as he tied her skates.

"There you go" He said getting up and sitting next to her to put his own skates.

"So, you brought a lot of pretty girls here huh?"

He looked at her "Nah, back then hockey was too important to let _girls_ in"

She laughed "Boys are weird"

He got up and took her hand "C'mom"

She took his hand and walked slowly with the new skates.

"Don't worry, since this is your first time I'll be gentle"

She laughed "I'll probably fall on my face and embarrass myself"

He lead her inside the rink skating slowly backwards, holding her hand and helping her.

"See, is not so hard"

"Easy for you to say you were born skating"

After a few moments when he felt she was starting to skate on her own he began to skate away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked stopping.

"Skate to me" He said reaching the other side of the rink.

She sighed and looking to her feet and not at him she began skating slowly towards him.

"You're doing great"

She was doing pretty great until she got too confident and slipped falling on her butt.

She made a frustrated sound ans laid on the cold rink.

Son skated to her and crouched next to her "You weren't doing so bad until you fell"

She opened one eye and looked at him "You're so not helping"

He chuckled "Everyone falls when they are learning"

"Even you?"

"Even me" He helped her sit down.

"You know even though this probably the most embarrassing thing I ever did on a date, I'm having a lot of fun" She said smiling at him.

He grinned "I'm glad" He leaned in kissing her cold lips.

"You know the date is not over yet. I still have one more surprise"

"Oh yeah?" She said smiling "Can't wait"

He helped her get up as they headed to the next part of the night Don had planed to them.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	13. Date III

**Summary: In the middle of a storm. Flack finds something unexpected. FlackOC. Post-S5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: Part III of the date is finally here and we're finally going to learn more about Liz. I know it's been forever since I last updated, but this year haas been really busy for me and I'm still trying to balance things up. Hope you guys like it :)**

**

* * *

**

Don took Elizabeth to another part of the rink, where a table was set with a picnic basket on top.

"I'm afraid my cooking skills are horrible" He said with a smile "But I do make a killer sandwich"

She smiled "It's perfect"

They exchanged a look that was full of meaning before sitting down to eat.

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyed off him while they ate. H was so handsome, so good for her and James. She was falling for him hard and fast but she knew there was something she needed him to know first.

"Don" He looked up at her "I want to tell you about James father"

He looked surprised "You don't have to tell me…"

"I know" She smiled "But I want to"

He smiled back and just nodded at her to continue.

"I worked with him back in Boston. We both started in the firm at that same time" She avoided looking at him "We started seeing each other, things moved fast and before I knew it" She shrugged "I was in love" She gave him a sad smile and he returned it "But he was ambitious and the firm had a very strong policy about office dating so when I got pregnant he choose his career"

Don took her hand "He was an idiot"

"He was a huge idiot actually" She sighed "Not only did he not wanted anything to do with the baby but when the word got out that I was pregnant, he told everybody at the firm that I was this crazy woman that slept around and wanted him to take the blame" She looked up "But he was the only man in my life then. There's no question he's James father"

"I believe you" He said kissing her hand "He was an ass" He said and she chuckled

"Maybe I should thank him; if he hadn't done what he did I wouldn't have moved here"

"Yeah" Don said "Maybe I should send him a thank you note" He pretend to ponder "Or maybe just a punch in the face"

Liz laughed "You always make me laugh. Even when I don't feel like it or don't want to, you always change my mood for the better"

He looked inside her eyes"I love to make you laugh, Liz"

He leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionate. Moments later they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Thank you for telling me" He said "It means the world to me that you trust me like that"

"I do trust you Don" She said touching his cheeks with her hand.

They finished eating, skated some more, stopping to still kissed along the way.

After they picked James at Don's parents before heading back to their building. He walked them to their door With James in her arms she looked up at him "Tonight was all I needed, all I wanted. Thank you"

"I aim to please" He smiled

"That you do" She laughed and looked at James "I would invite you in but…"

"But we are taking thing slow for now" He grinned

She thought he might be mad or frustrated but his eyed were also smiling.

"Thank you for a wonderful night" She said

He leaned in for a goodnight kiss "Thank you for saying yes"

He kissed the top of James head and opened the door for her. He waited until they were safe inside before turning to go to his place with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Keep reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
